


Polaroid

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Attempted Kidnapping, Explosions, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Polaroid, Realization, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Bryce is obsessed with a polaroid he bought in a vintage store. He takes pictures constantly of all of his friends. During their day off, they find out that Wildcat and Lui were kidnapped by a small band of mercenaries that separated them into two armoured vans. Ohm finds out something interesting within the polaroid's, but Bryce's inexperience in the field makes him question why that is.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Click. _

“Fuck off, Bryce,” Marcel said, glaring at Bryce who stepped back, laughing as he took out the picture from the polaroid. 

They sat in Legion Square, enjoying the sunny day with their friends. Bryce was more preoccupied with the polaroid he bought at an old vintage store. He got it working and found two small boxes of old frames, some were used already but he sold them so he could buy newer ones for the polaroid. All week he’s been taking pictures of his friends and whatever interesting thing he could find.

“Let’s see,” Marcel said, hand stretched out toward him. Marcel sat on a ledge with a drink he bought at the store in his free hand. Bryce smiled at the picture before passing it to Marcel. 

The frame consists of Marcel who was looking up at something, chin tilted with the straw in his mouth. In the background about twenty feet away from them stood Vanoss, Delirious and Ohmwrecker. The three of them were looking at their phones and were catching Pokemon.

“Why am I so close up?” Marcel asked, passing it back.

Bryce shrugged, smiling at the picture again. “I like it.”

Marcel turned his head to the others standing in a circle with their phones out. “Man. I should catch some more Pokemon. Let’s join them.”

“Aren’t we supposed to wait for Wildcat and Lui?” Bryce asked, slipping the picture in his pocket and followed after Marcel. 

“They aren’t even here,” Marcel said, taking another sip of his drink. “They won’t mind if we stay in this vicinity catching some pokemon.

Bryce took out his cellphone, letting the polaroid hang around his neck by a strap. He hasn’t been hunting for any pokemon for awhile and it wasn’t as interesting as he thought it would be.

“There’s too many around here,” Delirious said, scowling at his phone. 

“Maybe if we go somewhere else,” Vanoss suggested, leaning over to look at Delirious’s phone.

Bryce held the polaroid, clutching the phone at the same time before snapping a picture at the three of them. Marcel grabbed the picture before Bryce could and grinned at it.

“You guys look like a bunch of nerds.”

Ohm plucked it from his fingers and turned it around, brow raised. “You should take pictures when we’re doing jobs.” He gave the picture back to Bryce whose brows were furrowed.

He shrugged. “I don’t usually go on any.”

Delirious was looking at the polaroid while Vanoss scrolled through his inventory of pokemon. “You’re still playing around with that thing?”

“Yeah, I have some photo albums filled with pictures, several that I hung up in my room.” He was quite proud of the pictures and since it was his new obsession, he wasn’t about to do anything else for awhile.

Marcel’s phone rang and he stepped away to answer it. Vanoss and Delirious were comparing their pokemon, Ohm was doing the same and Bryce was adjusting the polaroid before Marcel came running back to them. They all noticed the look of confusion and desperation mixing into fear.

“Wildcat and Lui were intercepted coming into the city. Nogla said their comms went out half a mile. He didn’t hear anything before hand, it could be a malfunction, but he’s not sure.”

Vanoss switched off the game and dialed a number. “Did he manage to get anyone else to check it out?”

“MiniLadd and Terrorizer volunteered. They should be out there scouting the area. The rest of us are supposed to head back to the safe houses until we get a confirmation that Wildcat and Lui were either kidnapped or killed.” Marcel’s hands clenched at his sides, he didn’t like the orders like the rest of them.

Delirious shook his head. “We should be out there, looking for our comrades, not hiding.”

“We don’t know what’s happening yet,” Ohmwrecker interjected, tucking his phone into his pocket and taking out his car keys. 

Vanoss stepped away from them, “Hey, Nogla. Contact us once you find out exactly what happened. I want to know. And get Cartoonz and Moo Snuckel in the air, I don’t want surprises if something dire happens to Lui and Wildcat. Okay.. bye.” He turned back and shrugged. “Guess we head to the safe house until we hear new information.”

Bryce frowned as he looked down at his polaroid. Marcel waved at them as he headed off to his car, while Vanoss offered Delirious a lift. 

“Come on, Bryce,” Ohm called. 

Bryce nodded and ran after him. He watched several people walk by him, oblivious of his own life as two friends were missing. He didn’t like it, but there was also an ache that made him want the normality of it all. He squeezed the polaroid and sighed before opening the passenger door and hopped in.

Ohm turned the engine on and they were gone from Legion Square. Making their way throughout the streets. Bryce would return to his safehouse and Ohm would leave and they’d have to wait until word got out that their friends were either dead or held hostage by an unknown organization.

He wasn’t entirely sure but that’s how these things worked. At least whenever he watched movies of heroes being thrown in makeshift basement to get tortured before dying from their infected wounds. 

“Let’s go back to my place,” Bryce said, rolling down the window.

“We’re going to the safe houses,” Ohm said, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Bryce laughed. “Come on, it’ll be better in the company of things we already know. Also, I want to organize my frames.”

Ohm smiled. “Okay. Fine. But if there’s an ambush, I’m leaving.”

They arrived at Bryce’s apartment and haven’t heard word from anyone. It worried Bryce that this might more dire than he thought. He opened the door and they both walked inside. He felt calmer just being around things that were his as he flicked the lights on in the living room and the kitchen. The couches were leather with a glass table in the center, a flat screen was attached to the wall. The kitchen had a marble island and ceramic counters. 

Ohm slipped his shoes off and walked toward the large window that showed the entire city. A pool outside sparkled off the sun. He turned around and grinned as Bryce disappeared into his room, he followed after him and raised his brow.

“Okay… you’re obsessed.” One wall was covered in frames connected with a string that held them up. 

Bryce smiled over his shoulder. “Did you think I wasn’t”

“I figured you bought albums,” Ohm said, standing beside him and looking at the different types of pictures layering the wall. They consisted of all their friends standing throughout out the city, some stood in front of their cars, others on the beach. He smiled at the a few where Vanoss and Delirious were on top of a building, standing on a ledge with parachutes on their backs.

There were none that showed them holding guns or wearing bulletproof vests. All of their faces were clean of bruises or wounds, there wasn’t even a spot of blood on their skins. They all looked… normal.

“I have albums, but I want to organize them first before I decide which goes into which,” Bryce said, distracted.

“Is this how you see us?” Ohm asked, reaching for one where Bryce was in the picture and several of their friends stood in the back.

Bryce glanced up at the picture he pulled from the string and hummed before looking back down. “Like I said, you guys rarely send me out on missions, so I don’t go.”

“And you take pictures whenever we’re not working,” Ohm continued, tilting his head to the side, his brows furrowed as he realized something strange about the pictures. He looked up at the rest, scanning through everyone of them before a smile stretched across his face in disbelief.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked, mostly to himself.

Bryce looked up at him, frowning. “What?” He clipped the recent picture with Marcel next to a blank one and began rummaging around with his polaroid and counting the frames.

“All these pictures..?” Ohm muttered.

“Yeah, what about them?” Bryce wondered

Ohm dropped his hand to his side before narrowing his eyes at Bryce. “I’m in all of them.”

Bryce’s hands stopped as he raised his head slowly. “What? No you’re not.”

“Yes, I am,” Ohm said, turning his body towards him. “I’m in every one.” He watched Bryce scan through all the pictures, but Ohm didn’t mistake his presence in all of the frames.

Bryce frowned as he stepped away and headed for his closet where he took out a small box and opened it up.

Ohm raised his brow as he sat down on his bed. “You have more pictures of me?” he teased.

“Shut up,” Bryce said under his breath as he dropped several frames of pictures that were slightly distorted.

Ohm turned his head to look at them and let out a laugh. “Oh, come on, Brycey. I can see myself in those ones too.”

“You’re not my focus,” Bryce says as he opened a small album and looked through it.

Ohm sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. “Seems like I am. Do you.. Have a crush on me?”

Bryce said nothing as he stopped at one picture, he took it out and flipped it around. Silence occupied his disappointment and embarrassment. It was the first picture he took and to his dismay was of Ohmwrecker smiling as they walked down the street. He remembered that day, Ohm came with him to fix the polaroid and get new frames for it. He raised the polaroid the second Ohm turned around and caught his smile.

He just hadn’t thought since that day every photo he took would consist of Ohm in the background of his pictures. 

His heart throbbed of realization, but he wouldn’t say it. It was too much and maybe he just wanted to laugh at how oblivious he was.

The silence was cut through by the sound of Ohmwrecker’s phone going off. “Saved by.. Delirious.” He grinned as Bryce turned around, he clutched a picture and caught sight of himself before greeting Delirious.

Delirious quickly briefed him. “Why would they come back into the city?” Ohm asked, standing and motioning for Bryce to follow him.

Bryce quickly flicked off most of the lights and slipped his shoes on. Ohm took out his keys and they walked outside to his car.

“Okay… Armoured van. Are the others on it too or..? Okay. Call me back if anything else changes.”

They got into the car, Ohm set his phone down in the cup holder. “Apparently Wildcat and Lui are separated into two armoured vans. One is in the city going straight for the airport.”

“Airport!” Bryce strapped the seat belt in as Ohm drove out of the driveway and down the street.

“Yeah. Mini and Terrorizer were doing recon when they found out they were compromised, only to figure out they were separated. They are going after whoever is heading to the airport. Moo and Cartoonz are in the air, in case they fail.”

“And what are the rest of us doing?” Bryce asked, he was still holding onto the polaroid and the picture of Ohm. He tucked it into the inside of his pocket and kept the strap around his neck.

“We’re keeping an eye on the second van. Vanoss and Delirious are going to hit the van and we’re the backup of course. Marcel and Scotty are handling the snipers while Nogla is patching us into the trackers Moo was able to attach to the vans. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to blow them up, but figured the rest of us could help.”

“Great..” Bryce said, “You have the equipment, right?”

“Under the seats and the compartment beneath the floor in the trunk.”

Bryce reached underneath his seat, touching along the bottom until he felt a wedge and pulled onto the handle before a hand gun came loose. “This won’t do much if they’re armoured.”

“It’ll be enough once we find out we have a window, I have a few sticky bombs in case it goes south.”

“We can’t kill Wildcat or Lui!”

“We’re not, would you calm down.”

Bryce wouldn’t but he didn’t voice it. He didn’t do much on field work, he was only good with snipers and the times when he did use a handgun, he usually missed. He clutched the polaroid and wondered if he’d have to take pictures, maybe when he’s not getting shot at.

“You didn’t answer my question back at your apartment,” Ohm said.

Bryce turned his head and looked out the window. He wasn’t in the mood to answer simple questions, not when the answer felt suffocating in his chest. 

“Can we just make sure Wildcat and Lui are alive.”

“Then will you answer my question?” Ohm asked, grinning at Bryce as he made a sharp turn.

He wanted to say no, he also wanted to throw out all the pictures and find a new hobby. But as the silence and Ohm’s driving went on, he had time to think about it himself. The anxiety made his hands sweat and his heart throb.

They found out five minutes later they had an opening on the bridge. If they could intersect the van on either side, they’ll have enough time to get whoever was in the van out quick before more cops showed up. 

Bryce gripped the gun and the polaroid until they were nearing the rendezvous point. He spotted Delirious and Vanoss on the other end of the street, parked beside a curve.

Cars and people went by, completely oblivious by what was about to happen and this was what Bryce watched the most, what he found more interesting. Not the immediate danger that was about to close in, but the normalcy of everything else. This was what he felt that made him want to take pictures of and his heart clenched when he finally realized what he wanted to say.

,

,

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce finds himself with a gun in his hand and a mistake on his mind. Yet Ohm reassures him that everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than it was supposed too. I had troubles writing this chapter. :/

 

Before he could voice what he just figured out an armoured van escorted by two police cars were driving toward the bridge. 

“Stay here,” Ohm said before getting out, he had his own gun and was currently twisting on a silencer. 

Bryce watched as he maneuvered around the front of the car and onto the sidewalk where he walked to a truck up ahead. He took out his cellphone and Bryce figured he was calling either Delirious and Vanoss.

The truck drove to the center of the bridge where two large explosions went off. Taking out the two police cars, rendering them to a burning husk. The van sped up as Bryce climbed into the driver’s seat and pushed the door open. He heard two loud whistles cutting through the air, blowing out the front tires. The van squealed and twisted around, barely toppling over.

“Stay in the car,” Ohm yelled to Bryce as he headed off toward the bridge.

Bryce ran for the trunk and pulled it open. He reached beneath the hidden compartment where Ohm kept the sticky bombs and took out two. The cars to his left and along the street stopped when they caught sight of the explosion. A few pedestrians were pulling out their phones, while others went walking back the way they came. 

Bryce worked with the chaos as he ran to the cars and set down two sticky bombs on either side of the street, hoping not to make a huge explosion when they went off. He ran to a woman who was standing next to her green sedan and pointed the gun in her face.

She screeched and he told her to run. She did as he sprinted back to the car and took out his phone. He dialed Marcel’s number and crouched on the sidewalk. Ohm was making his way toward the van, he spotted both Delirious and Vanoss doing the same on the rear. From the looks of it, there was no other disturbances, but pretty soon, they’re going to have to make a quick escape.

“Kind of busy right now, Bryce,” Marcel said.

“Yeah. I know. Vanoss and Delirious are going to get run down by cops on the other end. Can you cover them?”

“Why else are we here, Bryce?”

Bryce smiled. “Okay. Have you gotten any word whose in which van?”

Marcel chuckled. “Yeah. You guys have Lui. Mini and Terrorizer was able to get Wildcat out before he was taken onto a jet. Cartoonz kind of blew up one of the airplanes, it was empty, but the explosion gave them enough of a distraction to get out.”

“Wonderful. Okay.” The street was empty of people but there was the distinct sound of police sirens getting closer. The two men in the van were tied up and slumped on the ground, their guns discarded.

He was glad to see Lui, other than the trail of blood along his neck, he looked fine. Bryce caught sight of Ohm running back and he found himself smiling until Ohm skidded behind a car.

“Bryce, there’s several cops coming your way,” Marcel said into his ear.

“I’ll deal with them.” He hung up, tossed the phone through the window and pressed himself against the car, holding the gun with two hands as he targeted the sticky bombs. He just hoped he didn’t miss.

“Bryce,” Ohm yelled, but Bryce already pulled the trigger.

The bullet skimmed one of the sticky bombs, but the second shot blew up the cop car once it came into view. He sucked in a breath as the car flew into the air. The explosion hit the second cop car, except it only slid farther down the street. The one in the air slammed onto the ground, blocking two others that were coming.

Bryce ducked and crept to his left beside a black sleek car, ignoring Ohm who was moving towards him. Keeping his head down.

He heard the air hiss as several cops were shot, their bodies slumped to the ground in an empty mantra that made Bryce shudder. He didn’t like death much like the others, maybe it didn’t come to him like it did to them. Or maybe it did as one cop appeared before him with a weapon trained on his chest. Bryce kicked his knee and before the cop could react, he shot him in the face.

Blood splattered against Bryce as he took a hesitant step back before another cop rounded the car. He raised the gun and shot the man. His body slumping against the other. It was as if time itself moved slow and for a second, he felt empty.

He swallowed his nerves and crouched down, peeking around the car. The air hissed as it made several trails through the smoke of the burning car, the bodies slammed onto the asphalt.

“Bryce..” 

He rose, slowly, gun still firm in his hand. There was no sound, no movement. It was empty.

“Bryce..” 

He was twisted around and his hand tightened on the gun, finger on the trigger. His wrist was angled at the exact second the bullet shot into empty air and lodged in a building across the street.

“Bryce,” Ohm said, disbelief in his voice as he dropped Bryce’s wrist. “What the hell? You almost shot me in the face.”

Bryce blinked a few times, he looked at Ohm for a split second before staring at the two bodies behind him. “I’m.. sorry.. Ohm..”

Ohm’s brows were pinched. “Let’s go before more reinforcements come.” He turned and walked off. Bryce watched him, confusion lacing his thoughts as he followed him to the car.

Ohm drove around the burning cars and the dead bodies. He went right and kept going until the reinforcements drove past them with speeding bright lights. They were both silent, Bryce still held the gun but he wanted it gone from his hand. He could still feel the blood, the warmth turning cold, sticking to his skin.

“Dirty cops were bribed by a small organization of mercenaries. They heard about Wildcat and Lui coming into the city after smuggling some drugs. Let’s just say they did not want the drugs. These guys wanted to kill them off, slowly.”

“Why send them out of the country?” Bryce asked, his voice hoarse.

“Sell them off to whoever wanted them dead, torture them. I don’t know. Apparently they aren’t about to stop with our group any time soon. They know we have a hold in this city.”

Bryce nodded, his finger pushed on the safety and he dropped the gun. It hit the floor with a heaviness that made Bryce want to throw up, instead he laughed and wiped the blood off his face. He did not want to look in the mirror.

“Are you okay?” Ohm asked after awhile.

“I’m sorry,” Bryce said, ignoring his question. “I’m sorry for almost killing you.”

“You haven’t been in the field for awhile, Bryce. Maybe if you..

Bryce shook his head. “No. It’s okay. I’m okay. With or without fieldwork. I’m in this with you guys and I’m not about to run off just because I shot an innocent police officer.” He laughed again, at the absurdity of his words.

“I’ll take you to your place.. I mind as well stay over too.”

“You don’t have too.”

“No. I think I should.”

Bryce leaned against the window and raised his polaroid that was still around his neck. He turned on his side and snapped a picture of Ohm.

“Really? Now?” Ohm asked, there was a hint of a smile on his face, but from his blown back hair and the tension in his shoulders, there wasn’t much patience in his body.

Bryce chuckled and took out the frame. “I’ll keep this too.” 

They arrived back at Bryce’s apartment. Bryce felt stiff when he got out of the car, he rolled back his shoulders and let out a deep sigh. His hand was still on the picture of Ohm while the polaroid hung loose around his neck.

“Come on.” Ohm took his arm and lead him to the front door. They headed upstairs to Bryce’s apartment. The apartment was the same but Bryce felt like everything was strangely moved around.

He sat down on the couch while Ohm opened the fridge and took out a bottle of Vodka. Bryce did not question the drink choice. Ohm set the two glasses down on the coffee table and sat beside him. 

“Are you okay?” Ohm asked, leaning forward and frowning. “You still have blood on you.”

“No shit, I killed two people today,” Bryce said, finding the sarcasm wasn’t as effective as he thought. He reached for the drink as Ohm got up and grabbed a cloth from the one of the drawers, he heard the faucet turn on.

Bryce closed his eyes as he downed the drink, trying his best to ignore the burn. He shook his head as Ohm knelt in front of him and began wiping the blood from his face. They were quiet until Ohm walked back into the kitchen.

“I almost shot you..” Bryce said, standing, hands clenched at his sides.. “I almost shot you in the face..”

“You didn’t,” Ohm said, twisting the faucet and wringing the cloth beneath the water.

Bryce breathed deeply, letting the air enter his lungs before breathing back out. It wasn’t enough, not with the fear in his chest squeezing his insides. Everything was too slow and all he could hear was the fall of dead bodies, the feel of the gun in his hand and the heat of the blood on his face. The slightest touch made his mind react, his body turn and his finger push on the trigger.

“I almost shot you, Ryan.”

Ohm stopped for a second before twisting the faucet and turning around. He leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms. “You almost did and if it wasn’t me, someone who isn’t experienced in the field, you would have killed another. I’m experienced, Bryce. You did not shoot me,” he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Bryce who was shaking his head, “I am not dead, Bryce.”

Bryce squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Ohm. Letting the pain wash over him, the anguish of what he remembered moments before he shot Ohm. The realization would be for nothing, every single frame lined up on his walls and stored in his closet would just be a reminder.

Ohm hugged him back. “You reacted, Bryce. It was instinct. It was one mistake, nothing more.”

Bryce didn’t care, he held onto Ohm for so long that Ohm began walking backwards with Bryce until he maneuvered them to the bedroom. “Get some clothes, Bryce. Take a shower.” He peeled Bryce’s arms from around his waist and helped him grab his clothes.

“You’re.. Staying, right?” Bryce asked.

“I’m where I want to be,” Ohm said, grinning as Bryce closed the door.

Ohm spent his time looking through all the polaroid frames. Smiling at how much Bryce managed to get Ohm into each one. Even when Ohm was in the background, obscured by a light, or hidden amongst several people, he was still noticeable. When he finished marvelling over them, he pulled his socks off and took off his jacket.

He texted Vanoss and asked if Wildcat and Lui were okay. They were, shaken and angry, but besides that they were okay and went to separate safehouses in case they were attacked again. Nogla was going to watch the cameras around their houses, he was hoping to pick something up. Besides that, they’ll all get a response tomorrow.

Bryce walked out of his bathroom and made his way to his bedroom. 

Ohm decided to keep what Vanoss told him from Bryce, not until tomorrow morning or even the afternoon. He walked over to Bryce and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

Bryce smiled meekly and looked down at the two pictures in his hand. 

Ohm tilted his chin and leaned closer. “Don’t be scared,” he whispered against his lips.

“I’m not,” Bryce said. “I just think it’s weird.”

“I didn’t say it was weird that you take pictures of me.”

Bryce frowned and what he learned before he killed the two police officers came back to him. “Right.. I.. uh..”

Ohm hummed. “What is it, Bryce?”

“I like the normalcy,” Bryce said, reaching for Ohm’s hand. “I like when we’re not.. Killing people or.. Getting shot at. Or losing someone, or someone’s getting kidnapped. I like that today I was taking pictures of Marcel drinking a slushy from the store. And that you, Vanoss and Delirious were going on about Pokémon. I like that I take pictures of us without blood and bullet wounds and.. We all have an illusion that we don’t know a type of gun, or how to hurt someone without killing them. I like the casualness of us in the pictures, not the reality.”

Ohm frowned. “We can’t help who we are, Bryce.”

Bryce raked his fingers threw his hair. “I know. Okay. I know that we can never be normal, because this is our normal. It’s ours and out of everything, you make me feel normal and maybe that’s why I take pictures of you without realizing it. You’re my best friend.”

Ohm raised his brow, “Are you friend-zoning me?”

“You’re ruining a moment, Ohm.”

Ohm slipped his fingers through Bryce’s hand and pulled him closer. “What happened to  _ Ryan _ ?”

Bryce glared playfully. “Shut up.”

Ohm chuckled. “You’re my normal too, Brycey. I want to keep you safe. It’s terrifying sometimes, when you’re handling a gun. I forget.. That you’re a part of this life too.”

Bryce smiled, he tugged on Ohm’s arm and leaned closer. He pressed his lips against Ohm and it was like a sigh of relief. His panic had strangled the breath from his lungs, made his instincts falter, but this was different than that. It was letting everything go and slowly bringing it all back. His instincts didn’t kill him, not when he dropped the frames and wrapped his arms around Ohm’s neck, whispering his name.

They laid in his bed, talking and kissing. Bryce closed his eyes, letting Ohm trail his fingers on his arm and down to his hand. It was warm as he slept and when he woke, he heard the barest sound of a chuckle and a click. 

His eyes fluttered open to see his polaroid staring back at him. Ohm pulled the frame out and smiled at the picture.

“Ohm,” Bryce rolled closer, hiding his face in his chest.

Ohm kissed the top of his head. “I’m keeping this one, and the many others I took of you sleeping.”

Bryce laughed and leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Now looks who’s being weird.”

Ohm smiled. “Only for you, Brycey. Only for you.”

**.**

****.** **

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first prompts I wrote down in a small notebook. I told my sister and she wanted me to write it. :) Unfortunately the first time I tried writing it, I deleted it. This is the second version. It's longer than it was supposed to be, but I like it nonetheless. :D  
> Enjoy.


End file.
